Good Morning
by alphamikefoxtrot15
Summary: Face and Murdock usually share a bed together, but this was a particularly good morning for Murdock. / Rated T for slight explicit language


Face's smell was his favourite thing in the world. He loved the way it lingered on his pillow when he got up to shower in the morning. He loved the way it clung to his skin, like he would to his arm, begging him for five more minutes of heavenly cuddles. When Murdock rolled over onto his side, it didn't take much for him to smile. There was the smell again; that comforting smell that made him tummy tighten and do back flips. It was impossible to describe, it just smelled of _him._

The conman emerged back into the room with just a white towel wrapped around his hips and from under the covers Murdock could peek at Face's gorgeous and shaped body, his wet hair slicked back off his face. Water droplets journeyed slowly down Face's tanned back, dangerously tickling the top of the towel, threatening to venture underneath the material. Murdock wished he could do that. Sure, they shared the same bed sometimes but that was only because it was hard to scam places with four bedroom and the pilot didn't want to sleep on the floor. Hannibal and B.A. refused to room with him because he'd stay up talking all night so it was always Face that stayed with him. He didn't mind it so much. Murdock knew he would if he found out what sort of things went on inside his head.

He was hesitant to get out of the bed now, his thoughts about Face's naked, wet body escaping him and making him hard. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep for a little bit longer the con man would leave and he could relieve himself like he had done many times before.

The pilot stayed under the covers as Face dropped the towel and stood with his back to the bed. He watched from his safe haven, whimpering quietly. Face's ass was just as perfect as he'd imagined it was. He carried on watching as Face bent over to pull out some clean underwear from one of the drawers and it took all of Murdock's strength not to leap out from the duvet and push Face down on the bed and kiss him from head to toe. He wanted to pin him down and make him hard; wanted to squeeze his ass and push Face's cock as far as he could into his mouth, taking the whole length in, savouring every single second of it….

"Murdock, what are you doing?"

The sound of Face's voice snapped Murdock out of his dream, the hand that was on his own cock, rubbing furiously, ceased its actions immediately. Murdock stayed still. The covers were still over him. It took the pilot a few seconds to regain his composure before he came out from under the covers, keeping them over his body.

"Nothin', Faceman." Face's trousers were on now. How disappointing. Somewhere in the back of Murdock's head had the idea that the conman would be asking him to get on his knees and suck him off. Apparently not.

"You were making weird noises." Face sounded amused, but Murdock wasn't sure why. He hadn't been _that _loud had he?

"Faceman I'm always makin' weird noises. 'S nothin'," Murdock said with a shrug, rolling over onto his side so his back was to Face.

"Didn't sound like nothing."

The pilot didn't know what he was going to do if Face pressed on with this topic. It was only going to get out of hand and Face would freak out. After all, what friend wanted to know that their best friend was wanking over them!?

Instead, Face just shrugged and pulled on a shirt.

"Alright, if you say it's nothing, then it's nothing."

Murdock peaked over his shoulder and smiled. Face smiled back. He walked over to the bed and put his hand on his friend's shoulder before walking towards the door.

"You should get out of bed. Hannibal wants us to leave in half an hour."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Murdock acted casual and snuggled up under the covers, curling into a ball. Face chuckled and left the room without another word.

From his memories of naked Face and the soft touch of his hand on his shoulder, Murdock finished the job he started earlier and even managed to get ready within the half an hour time slot that Hannibal had given them. It was the best morning Murdock had had in a long while.


End file.
